The Boy
by Vampzarry
Summary: [up!]Menjadi pengasuh adalah awal niat Kyungsoo untuk mendapatkan uang selama menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya. Namun, siapa sangka, ia menjadi seorang pengasuh untuk sebuah..boneka. Ditambah, ia berada di sebuah rumah bergaya bangsawan eropa di tengah hutan yang anehnya ada di negara Korea Selatan. "Kau tidak nyata." "Aku takut." "Aku menginginkanmu." Kaisoo and slight chanbaek
1. Prologue

**The Boy**

 **Cast** : Kim Kai/Do Kyungsoo (Kaisoo)

Baekhyun

Chanyeol

 **Summary** :

Menjadi pengasuh adalah awal niat Kyungsoo untuk mendapatkan uang selama menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya. Namun, siapa sangka, ia menjadi seorang pengasuh untuk sebuah..boneka. Ditambah, ia berada di sebuah rumah bergaya bangsawan eropa di tengah hutan yang anehnya ada di negara Korea Selatan.

 **Genre** : Horror, Supernatural, Romance.

 **Note** : Ini terinsipari dari film the boy. Namun ada beberapa bagian yang tidak sama dengan film tersebut, cerita ini dibuat sedikit berbeda.

 **Prologue**

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang rumahnya ada di tengah hutan?!"

"Pergi Kyungsoo!"

"Kyungsoo, dia terus mengikutiku."

"Kyungsoo.."

"Apa boneka itu berbicara padaku?"

"Pergi dariku!"

"Ingatlah Baekhyun, dimana ada kegelapan, disana aku berada."

"Teruslah bersamaku, selamanya."

"Tidak! Kau tidak nyata!"

"Aku takut."

"Aku menginginkanmu."

"Baekhyun!"

"Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku! Kau harus tetap disini!"

"Aku menyesal, aku menyesal telah datang ke tempat ini."

"Aku akan mengurungmu disini. Kita akan selalu bersama."

"Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo."

 **Lanjut** or **nah**?

 _Maaf atas ketidak jelasan cerita ini, aku juga buat ini karena lagi mood, dan aku belom bisa bikin cerita yang bagus, jadi maaf kalo acak-acakan alurnya hehe. Makanya banyak cerita yang terbengkalai, karena ga percaya diri buat lanjutin._


	2. Chapter 1

**The Boy**

 **Cast** : Kim Kai/Do Kyungsoo (Kaisoo)

Baekhyun

Chanyeol

 **Summary** :

Menjadi pengasuh adalah awal niat Kyungsoo untuk mendapatkan uang selama menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya. Namun, siapa sangka, ia menjadi seorang pengasuh untuk sebuah..boneka. Ditambah, ia berada di sebuah rumah bergaya bangsawan eropa yang anehnya ada di negara Korea Selatan.

 **Genre** : Horror, Supernatural, Romance.

 **Note** : Ini terinsipari dari film the boy. Namun ada beberapa bagian yang tidak sama dengan film tersebut, cerita ini dibuat sedikit berbeda.

 **Chapter 1**

Matahari bersinar dengan teriknya yang dapat menganggu siapapun yang berada dibawahnya. Namun tidak dihutan, sinarnya ditahan oleh pohon-pohon yang menjulang sangat tinggi, menyambut kedatangan seorang pria berbadan mungil yang berdiri di gerbang rumah besar bergaya eropa yang terlihat sangat megah.

Tangan kecilnya memegang sebuah koper yang tidak terlalu besar. Didepannya berdiri seorang pria tua yang sedang membuka gerbang besar yang menutupi jalannya untuk masuk kedalam rumah tersebut.

"Masuklah." Pak tua itu memberikan tanda pada pria kecil dibelakangnya dengan gerakan kepalanya, yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan miliknya.

Do Kyungsoo, nama dari pria kecil yang melamar menjadi seorang pengasuh serta penjaga rumah selama liburannya di rumah yang begitu mewah. Tidak pernah menyangka dirinya akan bekerja di rumah yang begitu besar, ia hanya berniat untuk mengumpulkan uang selama liburan musim panas dan Baekhyun menawarkan pekerjaan ini padanya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah tau jika ia akan bekerja di tengah hutan. Bukannya ia seorang penakut, namun, berada di rumah yang ada ditengah-tengah hutan tanpa seorangpun rumah tetangga, terlihat sedikit menyeramkan. Dan jujur, Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak terlalu bisa mengurus anak, maka dari itu, ia hanya berharap anak yang akan ia jaga tidak menyusahkan.

"Tuan Kim sedang berada di luar, jadi kau bisa menunggu di ruang tamu. Aku akan pergi."

"Kau akan pergi?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan ragu, ia belum rela ditinggalkan sendirian tanpa petunjuk apapun. Pria tua tersebut mengangguk.

"Apa disini tidak ada pekerja lain?"

"Tidak, hanya ada kau. Tuan Kim tidak terlalu suka memiliki banyak pekerja yang masuk ke rumahnya. Sekali pun ada, mereka pastilah bekerja seperti diriku. Hanya datang saat diperlukan, jadi kami tidak perlu masuk ke dalam rumahnya."

Kyungsoo meneguk salivanya dengan sulit sebelum mengangguk, "baiklah, terima kasih telah mengantarkanku."

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, pria tua tersebut berbalik dan kembali menutup gerbang tanpa menguncinya. Dalam hitungan beberapa menit, Kyungsoo sudah berada di depan pintu sendirian. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Hanya sebulan, setelah itu, ia bisa pergi dari tempat ini dan ia akan menghajar Baekhyun karena tidak memberi tau lokasi tempatnya bekerja.

"Permisi." Kyungsoo membuka pintu kayunya dengan palan, kepalanya mengintip dengan pelan ke dalam rumah tersebut. Mata bulatnya terbuka lebar menatap takjub ruangan di dalamnya. Sungguh elegan. Lukisan serta pahatan menghiasi dinding-dindingnya dengan sangat indah. Kaki kecilnya mulai melangkah masuk, tidak lupa untuk membuka sepatunya dan berjalan mengelilingi ruangan untuk menjelajah lebih dalam.

Ia berniat untuk menaiki tangganya, melihat lebih jauh seberapa besar dan indahnya rumah ini, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karena ia merasa dirinya sangat tidak sopan masuk tanpa seizin pemilik rumah. Saat dirinya hendak berbalik, ia lebih dulu dikagektan dengan suara berat di belakangnya.

"Kau Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo berbalik dan menunduk penuh hormat pada pria di depannya. Jika dilihat, sepertinya pria di depannya adalah Tuan Kim. Ia terlihat masih..muda, sangat muda. Padahal awalnya Kyungsoo kira, Tuan Kim adalah pria tua yang berumur seperti ayahnya, namun ia salah, Tuan Kim sangat terlihat tampan dengan kulit yang sangat putih, bahkan terlihat sangat pucat.

"Ah ya, maaf atas ketidaksopananku, tuan."

"Tidak masalah. Ikutlah denganku." Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengikutinya berjalan dibelakang seorang pria tersebut. Kyungsoo melihat seorang pria cantik yang berdiri dengan tangan yang dilipat di dadanya, matanya terus menatap kearahnya. Siapa pria ini? Apakah ini anak Tuan Kim yang akan ia asuh? Ia terlalu besar dan dewasa untuk diasuh.

"Kyungsoo, perkenalkan, namaku Kim Suho dan ini istriku, Kim Yixing." Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, ia kira, istri Tuan Kim adalah seorang wanita, namun ini diluar ekspetasinya. Istrinya adalah seorang..pria.

"Salam kenal Tuan dan Tuan..Kim, nama saya Do Kyungsoo." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan sopan dan kembali menundukan kepalanya. Sejujurnya ia sedikit bingung bagaimana ia memanggil Yixing.

"Panggil aku semaumu, Kyungsoo. Tidak perlu takut. Nyonya dan Tuan tidak masalah bagiku. Ah Kemana sepatumu?" Yixing bertanya dan mengarahkan matanya pada kaki Kyungsoo yang hanya mengenakan kaus kaki berwarna hitam.

"Ah saya menaruhnya di depan pintu tadi."

"Ambilah dan kita akan berbicara di ruang tengah."

Depan cepat Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah pintu yang ada di belakang Tuan Kim, mata bulatnya mencari-cari sepatu hitamnya, namun nihil, ia tidak melihat apapun disana. Padahal ia melepaskan sepatunya tepat di depan pintu, bagaimana bisa sepatunya menghilang?

"Ada apa?" Yixing berdiri di samping Kyungsoo yang masih terlihat mencari sepatunya.

"Sepatuku menghilang."

"Ah mungkin anakku mengambilnya, ia sedikit nakal jadi tolong maafkan dia. Mungkin besok sepatumu akan kembali." Kyungsoo menautkan kedua alisnya, ia bahkan sejak tadi tidak melihat siapa-siapa dirumah ini. Demi tuhan bagaimana bisa anak kecil mengambil sepatu tanpa terdengar suara langkah kaki?

Yixing menuntun Kyungsoo ke ruang tengah. Mereka bertiga berdiri dengan canggung. Hanya ada kursi yang berada di tengah-tengah ketiganya dan memunggungi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap kursi itu dengan aneh, apalagi ketika Tuan Yixing berlutut untuk sejajar dengan kursi dan tersenyum manis, "Hari ini pengasuhmu sudah datang, ia terlihat manis. Apakah kau menyukainya?"

 _'Apa ia sedang berbicara dengan anaknya?'_ Pikir Kyungsoo.

Tuan Yixing tersenyum lebar dan mengelus rambut anaknya dengan gemas. "Kai menyukaimu. Ia bilang baumu sangat manis."

Sungguh, Kyungsoo penasaran bagaimana wujud anak yang akan ia asuh. Dan apa katanya? Baunya? Ia bahkan tidak memakai parfurm hari ini.

"A-ah benarkah? Terimakasih."

"Kesinilah, Kai ingin berkenalan denganmu." Kyungsoo menurut. Ia berjalan ke depan kursi dengan langkah pelan. Matanya membulat dengan lebarnya ketika melihat sosok anak yang duduk di kursi tersebut. Ah bukan sosok anak, tetapi sosok boneka berwujud seorang anak.

Kyungsoo melihat Tuan Suho dan istrinya secara bergantian, meminta penjelasan dari keduanya. Namun yang ia dapat hanyalah tatapan yang seakan memaksa dirinya untuk berbicara pada boneka di depannya.

Dengan gerakan yang lambat, ia menyamakan tingginya dengan boneka tersebut. Tidak lupa senyuman manis yang sedikit dipaksakan terpasang di wajah manisnya, tangan kecilnya memegang tangan boneka tersebut dengan pelan, "Halo Kai, Namaku Kyungsoo. Hari ini aku akan menjadi pengasuhmu."

Setelah itu, Kyungsoo mengangkat kembali tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum canggung ketika kedua Tuan Kim tersenyum bangga kearahnya. Ah ingin rasanya ia pergi dari sini, semuanya terasa sangat aneh baginya. Bagaimana tidak? Ketika ia harus mengasuh boneka dan bukan manusia. Bahkan bonekanya terlihat sangat menyeramkan namun juga ia akui terlihat sedikit tampan.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ia tidak boleh takut. Ia tidak pernah takut pada apapun. Ini hanyalah boneka, apa susahnya merawat boneka?

"Baiklah Kyungsoo, ini kegiatan yang harus kau lakukan untuk Kai. Kami akan berlibur ke Australia, sudah lama sekali sejak kami berlibur karena tidak ada yang merawat Kai. Kau bisa membacanya sendiri kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk seraya menerima sebuah kertas dari Tuan Yixing sebelum beliau menggendong Kai dengan erat, seakan-akan takut untuk pergi darinya.

"Aku akan merindukanmu sayang. Kami tidak akan lama."

Tuan Suho menepuk pundaknya dan sedikit berbisik di telinganya, "Kau harus baik padanya. Ia berada disini, ia selalu ada disini. Ia tidak akan nakal jika kau berbuat baik padanya."

Kyungsoo meneguk salivanya dan tersenyum kaku, kata-kata Tuan Suho terdengar sangat aneh dan sedikit menyeramkan di telinganya.

"Tenanglah, ia tidak akan macam-macam. Kami akan kembali setelah liburan selesai. Jangan takut seperti itu." Tuan Suho tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyungsoo dengan keras. Sungguh lelucon yang sangat tidak lucu.

"Kami akan bersiap-siap. Kyungsoo, tolong peganglah Kai. Aku ingin mengambil koper."

Kyungsoo menggendong Kai, ia menghela nafasnya berkali-kali. Oh sungguh ia terlihat seperti anak perempuan. Tidak berapa lama, sekarang ia telah berdiri di depan pintu mengantarkan kepergian Tuan Kim untuk berlibur.

"Kami akan berangkat. Tolong baca kertas yang sudah aku berikan padamu. Berhati-hatilah." Kyungsoo mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya. Tunggu, berhati-hati? Bisakah keluarga Kim memberitahu semuanya dengan jelas? Kenapa harus dengan kata-kata yang menggantung?! Ah Kyungsoo benar-benar membencinya.

Setelah kepergian Tuan Suho dan Tuan Yixing. Ia meletakkan Kai di kursi meja makan dan mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Kai. Tangannya mengambil kertas pemberian Tuan Yixing yang ia simpan di kantung celananya dan mulai membacanya.

Kegiatan yang harus dilakukan untuk merawat Kai.

1\. Bangunkan ia jam 4 sore, Kai sangat tidak menyukai matahari, jadi jangan membawanya ke halaman pada siang hari.

2\. Berikan dia makanan sore dan malam. Jangan lupakan minuman berwarna merah yang aku tinggalkan di kulkas. Itu hanya untuk Kai jadi tidak boleh ada yang meminumnya.

3\. Jangan pernah meninggalkannya sendiri.

4\. Selalu nyalakan musik untuknya. Kai sangat suka berdansa.

4\. Bacakan cerita sebelum ia tidur.

5\. Berikan ciuman selamat malam.

 _'Ciuman?'_ Batin Kyungsoo. Oh ayolah, kenapa juga ia harus mencium boneka setiap malam sebelum tidur. Boneka itu bahkan tidak menutup matanya ketika tidur. Keluarga ini benar-benar gila. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun menawarkannya bekerja disini?

Ia hendak menutup kertas tersebut sebelum manik matanya menangkap sebuah tulisan miring dan kecil yang berada di paling bawah.

 _Note: oh sebenarnya Kai menyukai tidur menjelang pagi, jadi jangan terganggu ketika kau mendengar suara dari kamarnya karena Ia akan berdansa di tengah malam. Tapi tidak salah bukan memberikan ciuman dan dongeng sebelum tidur?_

Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang ada di hadapannya. Mata tajam Kai seolah-olah ikut menatap dirinya. Kyungsoo memeluk dirinya sendiri ketika merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding. Ah hawa yang menyeramkan.

"Oke Kai, jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Ini hampir makan malam. Aku akan memasak sesuatu dulu. Tunggulah sebentar."

Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ia merasa bodoh berbicara pada boneka. Tapi toh hanya ada dirinya dan Kai jadi mungkin tidak masalah berbicara dengan boneka. Hal ini dapat membantunya menghilangkan sedikit rasa takutnya. Mungkin ini juga yang dirasakan perempuan ketika berbicara dengan bonekanya.

Setelah makan malam selesai, Kyungsoo menaruh makanan Kai dan minuman yang berwarna merahnya yang masih utuh di dalam kulkas. Ia tidak membuang makananya. Karena Tuan Yixing memberitahunya untuk tidak membuang makanan. Dan ia harus menyimpannya kembali kulkas.

Kyungsoo menggendong Kai dan berjalan ke kamar Kai yang berada tepat berhadapan dengan kamarnya. Ia meletakkan Kai dengan pelan sebelum memakaikan selimutnya. Tidak lupa untuk membacakan sedikit cerita dongeng yang pernah diceritakan ibunya dulu padanya.

"Sudah larut, tidurlah Kai. Selamat malam." Ucap Kyungsoo. Ia langsung keluar dari kamar Kai tanpa memberikan ciuman selamat malam pada boneka tersebut karena Kyungsoo masih merasa tidak nyaman untuk mencium boneka padahal notabenya ia adalah seorang laki-laki.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamarnya sebelum sekilas melihat Kai yang masih seakan-akan masih menatapnya.

"Ah benar-benar menyeramkan!" Kyungsoo memegang dadanya yang terasa berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Sedari tadi ia menahan diri agar tidak lari dari Kai.

"Aku akan membunuh Baekhyun!"

Pria kecil itu merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dan mengambil telepon genggamnya yang ada di meja di sampingnya. Untunglah masih ada sinyal telepon untuknya, jadi Kyungsoo tidak terlalu merasa sendiri dirumah ini selama ia masih mempunyai telepon. Tangannya menekan tanda telepon pada kontak Baekhyun.

 _"Halo?"_

"Ya Baekhyun! Kenapa kau tidak bilang rumahnya ada di tengah hutan?"

 _"Aish, bisakah kau tidak berteriak di telingaku? Lagian, mana aku tau kalau rumahnya di hutan. Tunggu kau sungguh berada di hutan?"_

"Menurutmu?"

Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo mencabik mulut Baekhyun ketika mendengar sahabatnya itu tertawa, _"Maafkan aku. Aku sungguh tidak tau. Apa kau merasa takut? Apakah seorang Do Kyungsoo takut dengan hutan?"_ Goda Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang tidak takut ketika kau bekerja di rumah yang berada di tengah hutan tanpa seorangpun tetangga dan terlebih lagi kau mengasuh sebuah boneka."

 _"Boneka?"_

"Ya, aku mengasuh boneka anak kecil bukan seorang anak kecil."

 _"Tunggu, kau serius? Ka-Kau sungguh merawat boneka?"_

 _"Boneka yang terlihat seperti anak manusia dan terlihat sangat sempurna itu? Dengan wajah rupawan dan mata besar nan tajam yang seakan-akan..menelanmu hidup-hidup._ " Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar Baekhyun yang terdengar sedikit..bergetar.

"Ada apa? Kau kenapa?"

 _"Pergi Kyungsoo."_

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak mengerti. Kau yang menyu—"

 _"Aku salah! Ini semua pasti karena dia! Maafkan aku Kyungsoo. Aku tidak ta—"_

 _Tut tut tut._

"Baekhyun?"

"Halo? Kau mematikan sambungannya?"

"Aish, kenapa ia mematikan teleponnya? Ia yang menawarkan ini padaku, tapi ia juga yang menyuruhku pergi, apa maunya?" Kyungsoo meletakkan ponselnya kembali di meja.

Jika boleh jujur, ia memang ingin pergi dari sini. Semenjak melihat siapa yang akan ia asuh, ia jadi mengurungkan niatnya untuk bekerja. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, ia harus bertahan, Suho dan Yixing sudah memberikan sebuah tanggung jawab padanya. Ia hanya bisa berharap waktu akan cepat berlalu.

Kyungsoo menutup matanya dan membiarkan kegelapan membawa dirinya masuk ke alam mimpi yang lebih jauh, yang tanpa ia sadari bahwa kegelapan lain sedang melihatnya disudut ruangan. Memperhatikan dirinya tanpa berkedip dan tanpa bergerak dengan Mata tajamnya yang terus melihat kearahnya.

 **TBC**

 _Haii, bosenin ya? Chapter 1 emang biasanya masih ngebosenin. Niatnya chapter 2 aku bakal lebih panjang, jadi maaf kalau nantinya bakal lebih ngebosenin hehe._

 ** _Preview chapter 2 :_**

 **"Apa Kai baru saja menoleh ke arahku?"**

 **"Demi Tuhan Baekhyun! Aku mendengar musik menyala di kamar Kai."**

 **"Pergilah! Jangan mendekatiku."**

 **"Aku dan Dia sama. Kami berdua terjebak di dalam kegelapan yang tiada akhir."**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Boy**

 **Cast** : Kim Kai/Do Kyungsoo (Kaisoo)

Baekhyun

Chanyeol

 **Genre** : Horror, Supernatural, Romance

 **Note** : cerita ini emang terinspirasi dari **film the boy** , tapi ga sama. Kalo difilm kan cewe, kalo disini cowo, karena temanya **yaoi** hehe. Terus kalo di film cewenya mau melupakan masalah dia sama sang mantan, kalo disini cuma mau ngisi liburan. Tapi cerita ini beneran berasal dari film **the boy** , cuma aku buat beda. Aku suka filmnya, walau gagitu serem bgt sebenernya, cuma cerita obsesi boneka sama pengasuhnya. Yang udah nonton pasti tau. Tapi jangan kaget ya karena beda hehe.

 **Catatan tambahan** : hai maaf kalo aku update telat, aku baru liburan, dan baru ada waktu buat nulis. **Di chapter ini bener-bener kurang, karena kurang penggambarannya dan jalan cerita juga rada aneh hehe.** aku sendiri ga ahli nulis.ini cuma karena iseng, jadi maaf kalo tidak sesuai ekspektasi. Ditunggu reviewnya ya, saran sama kritik pun sangat membantu. Dan semoga hari ini aku bisa update cerita yang lain. Btw kenalan yuk! Panggil aku zarry ya.

 **Chapter 2**

Bermalam di rumah orang lain benar-benar tidak nyaman. Kyungsoo terus terbangun setiap dua jam, entah apa yang membuat dirinya dipaksa untuk terus terjaga. Taukah kalian perasaan ketika seseorang seakan-akan memperhatikan kita? Ya. Itu adalah perasaan yang Kyungsoo rasakan setiap hendak tidur kembali. Tapi untunglah dia bisa memaksa matanya untuk menutup.

Dan akhirnya ia bisa tidur dengan pulas hingga ia bangun pukul dua siang. Terlalu siang, Bahkan satu jam tidak akan cukup untuk membersihan rumah dan membuat makan sore serta malam untuk dirinya dan ah ya boneka Kai.

Jadi, setelah Kyungsoo membersihkan diri di air yang hangat, dan memakai sweeter hitam dengan celana jeans hitam, ia pun membersihkan rumah dengan sangat teliti dan rapi. Ia tidak membiarkan sedikit debu pun terlihat oleh mata besarnya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore lewat sepuluh menit ketika ia selesai memasak. Ia memasak sekarang adalah untuk Kai, karena Tuan Yixing menulis Kai bangun pukul empat dan dia akan makan sore dan malam. Kebetulan dirinya juga tidak sempat sarapan, jadi Kyungsoo berpikir mungkin ia akan ikut makan sore.

 _'Hah boneka bangun tidur. Menggelikan.'_

Sesaat Kyungsoo menautkan alisnya saat ia mengingat makan malam Kai yang tidak dimakan dan ia taruh di dalam kulkas menghilang. Masalahnya adalah siapa orang lain selain dirinya yang akan memakan makanan tersebut? Tidak mungkin Kai memakannya, membuka mulut saja ia tidak bisa.

Sungguh, makanan yang menghilang adalah keanehan pertama yang terjadi di rumah ini. Ah tidak tapi ini yang kedua, setelah sepatu miliknya menghilang dan belum juga kembali.

Apa semua barang yang ia taruh akan hilang? Kyungsoo harap tidak, karena ia tidak ingin benda miliknya yang terpenting yaitu telepon genggam miliknya akan menghilang karena itu satu-satunya alat yang dapat menghilangkan perasaan tidak menentunya.

Tanpa sadar Kaki kecil Kyungsoo sudah berjalan memasuki kamar Kai, entah kenapa, ia terlalu banyak melamun semenjak kerja dirumah ini. Langkah Kyungsoo pun terhenti, perasaannya kembali tidak nyaman ketika melihat Kai yang sudah terduduk ditepi ranjang dalam diam seraya memandang dirinya yang berdiri di depan pintu.

 _'Bagaimana Kai bisa duduk?_ ' Batin Kyungsoo.

 _'Apa ia benar-benar bangun?'_ Lanjutnya.

Membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu, Kyungsoo memberanikan diri berjalan mendekati Kai,"Kai waktunya makan, maafkan aku terlambat membangunkanmu. Aku kesiangan."

Kyungsoo menggendong Kai dan terus berbicara seakan-akan ia berbicara dengan pada seseorang bukan sebuah boneka. Ia meletakkan Kai di kursi yang berada di tengah meja dan ia duduk di sisi sampingnya. Kyungsoo menyiapkan makanan serta minuman Kai dan diletakkan dihadapannya, lalu memulai memakan miliknya sendiri.

Setelah menghabiskan makanannya, Kyungsoo bangkit dari kursinya dan membawa piringnya untuk dicuci. Sedangkan milik Kai yang masih utuh ia letakkan kembali di dalam kulkas. Kemudian, ia membalikkan tubuhnya, Kyungsoo menatap Kai sebentar. Ia terus menatap curiga ke boneka itu sejak tadi karena demi Tuhan Kai seperti melihatnya terus-menerus. Jadi kini Kyungsoo menatap waspada padanya.

"Apa Kai baru saja menoleh kearahku?"

"Aku heran, bagaimana aku merasa kau seperti menatapku?"

"Aku akan mencoba sesuatu."

Kyungsoo mendekati Kai, tangannya mulai mengapit kepala Kai dengan ragu. Lalu ia memutarnya ke arah yang berlawanan darinya, rasanya benar-benar tidak nyaman ditatap oleh sebuah boneka.

Saat dirinya hendak kembali ke kursinya, kepala Kai berputar begitu saja, kali ini kepalanya menengadah keatas. Melihat Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang tajam. Kyungsoo berteriak dan menutup mulutnya seraya berjalan mundur menjauh dari boneka aneh tersebut. Jantungnya berpacu cepat, ia bahkan dapat merasakan setiap detakannya.

"Astaga, aku pasti sudah gila."

"Kuharap kepalamu itu memang bisa kembali sendirinya, bukan karena kau _menggerakannya_." Ucap Kyungsoo, mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

Namun, nafas Kyungsoo tercekat ketika ia melihat kepala Kai yang bergerak dengan patah-patah ke arahnya. Sungguh Kyungsoo tidak dapat menahan rasa takutnya melihat boneka yang menggerakkan kepalanya sendiri. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam menghilangkan kegugupannya. Untuk saat ini, ia tidak berani memegang Kai bahkan untuk mendekatinya saja membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

"A-aku tidak bisa. Ini terlalu mencekam." Kyungsoo pergi begitu saja ke kamarnya meninggalkan Kai yang masih berada di ruang makan. Ia tidak peduli pada boneka itu. Jika ia bisa menggerakkan kepalanya, mungkin ia bisa menggerakkan kakinya untuk ke kamar. Dan Kyungsoo bersumpah, jika boneka itu benar-benar bisa bergerak, ia akan pergi.

Persetan dengan Kai dan Tuan Kim.

OoooO

Taukah Kalian? Terbangun di tengah malam adalah sesuatu yang paling tidak diinginkan siapapun. Entah karena itu takut, ataupun karena tiba-tiba merasakan suatu kekhawatiran. Apalagi jika terbangun ditengah malam di rumah yang berada di tengah hutan. Dan pada waktu itu, dunia hanya diisi oleh kegelapan dengan setitik cahaya bulan. Ditambah dengan gelapnya rumah yang kita tempati.

Sebagian orang percaya dengan kalimat _'The more you stare into the dark, the more you can see someone staring back at you.'_ (Semakin lama kamu melihat kedalam kegelapan, semakin bisa kamu melihat seseorang menatapmu kembali.)

Dan sialnya, disituasi inilah Kyungsoo berada. Terbangun di tengah malam dengan selimut yang sudah terjatuh ke lantai. Membuat hawa dingin malam menusuk ke dalam kulitnya. Lampu kamar yang semula menyala, kini telah mati begitu saja. Seperti mengubur dirinya bersama dengan kegelapan yang tiada akhir.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan mencoba mengabaikan perasaan aneh yang terus menerus kembali padanya dengan berusaha tidur kembali. Ia mengambil selimutnya yang terjatuh dan kembali berbaring. Tanpa mencoba menyalahkan lampu kamarnya kembali. Namun, sebelum ia dapat menutup matanya, sebuah musik menyapa kedua telinganya.

 _'Musik?'_ Batin Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terdiam beberapa saat sebelum mengingat kembali kejadian di ruang makan sore tadi, ia bahkan tidak makan malam karena Kai.

 _'Apa ini..Kai?'_

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, Kai masih di ruang makan, ia tidak boleh takut. Kyungsoo menghapus pikiran anehnya dan menutup wajahnya dengan selimut. Memang benar jika pikiran selalu berbanding terbalik dengan hati. Ia selalu berpikir untuk jangan takut namun Jantungnya justru bekerja berlawanan. Ia berdetak semakin cepat dan kuat tatkala suara musik itu terdengar semakin kencang. Seakan-akan meminta dirinya untuk bangun dan melihat sumber suaranya.

 _'Ini..sungguh terdengar saat dekat.'_

Tapi ia tidak ingin. Bahkan untuk bangun dari kasurnya pun ia tidak ingin dan tidak mampu. Ditambah dengan perasaannya yang semakin kacau dengan ketakutan dan kebimbangan. Ia bukanlah seorang penakut, namun berada dirumah orang lain membuatnya tidak nyaman dan..asing. Ia ingin melihat keluar namun hatinya mengatakan untuk tidak keluar dari kamar ini.

Sesaat ia kembali mengingat catatan yang diberikan Tuan Yixing padanya. _'Sebenarnya Kai menyukai tidur menjelang pagi, jadi jangan terganggu ketika kau mendengar suara dari kamarnya karena Ia akan berdansa di tengah malam.'_

"Ah sial!"

"Persetan dengan boneka! Aku benar-benar membencinya." Kyungsoo menggerutu seraya mencengkram selimutnya semakin kuat. Ia tidak bisa, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menutup matanya untuk kembali tidur seperti hari sebelumnya. Sesuatu itu seperti menahan matanya agar tidak menutup. Kenapa semakin lama ia merasa boneka Kai semakin menyeramkan? Apakah Kai benar-benar bisa berdansa di tengah malam? Apa ia sungguh bisa bergerak dengan sendirinya? Mengingat kepala Kak yang bergerak membuat tubuhnya merinding.

Tangan Kyungsoo meraba ranjangnya, mencari sebuah benda persegi panjang yang mungkin dapat sedikit membuat dirinya lebih tenang jika ia bisa mendengar suara _cempreng_ milik sahabatnya. Ketika ia mendapatkan benda tersebut, ia langsung mencari kontak Baekhyun dan meneleponnya.

"Tolong angkat."

"Ayolah Baekhyun. Angkat teleponku." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan panik karena ia hanya bisa mendengar nada sambung Baekhyun.

Ketika ia tidak mendengar lagi nada sambung tersebut. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya kasar, "Baekhyun! Kenapa Kau lama sekali mengangkatnya? Aku tau kau tidur beberapa menit setelah matahari hampir tampak."

"Kau harus tahu, aku benar-benar merasa aneh dirumah ini. Kau tahu? alasan aku meneleponmu adalah karena Kai. Tadi sore ia menoleh kearahku. Bayangkan, ia _memutar kepalanya_. Dan demi Tuhan Baekhyun. Saat ini, Aku mendengar musik menyala di kamar Kai."

"Tolong sadarkan aku, apa aku benar-benar sudah gila? Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan sebuah boneka menyalakan sebuah musik?"

Kyungsoo terus berbicara tanpa henti. Meyadari ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya yang terdiam sedari tadi, ia pun berhenti,"Hallo? Baekhyun?"

"Kau mendengarku?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya saat yang ia dengar dari sambungan teleponnya dengan Baekhyun hanyalah hembusan nafas. Jantungnya kembali berpacu cepat saat ia sadar musik yang sebelumnya mengisi seisi rumah menjadi hening yang seakan-akan musik itu terbawa angin malam.

"Baekhyun? Tolong jangan menakutiku."

"Baekhyun?"

 _"Don't._ " Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. Itu bukanlah Baekhyun. Suara itu seperti berbisik padanya dan terlalu..berat. Berbanding terbalik dengan suara Baekhyun yang seperti anak kecil.

 _"Be afraid."_

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya dengan gugup ketika suara itu kembali meneruskan kata-katanya. Setiap kata yang terucap begitu penuh dengan tekanan, memaksa Kyungsoo untuk terus mendengarkannya. Entah kenapa bulu kuduk Kyungsoo terasa seperti berdiri saat suasana menjadi sangat hening, bahkan sambungan teleponnya dengan Baekhyun tidak ada suara apapun. Untuk kali ini ia berharap untuk bisa mendengar suara Baekhyun.

 _"...will"_

"Ha-hallo?"

Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis Kyungsoo, kegugupan menguasi dirinya. Ia hanya bisa mendengar suara bisikan tanpa tau apa yang orang itu bicarakan. Ia hanya mendengar setiap kata yang terucap dengan putus-putus. Membuat dirinya harus fokus disituasi yang menurutnya sulit untuk tetap fokus.

 _"You."_

Bisikan itu berhenti. Kyungsoo menjauhkan telepon genggamnya dari telinganya dan melepaskannya dengan cepat. Ia masih belum dapat mencerna setiap kalimat tadi. Dan anehnya, ia berkeringat sangat banyak di suhu ruangan yang dingin. Dingin yang ia tidak sukai, hawa dingin yang membuat hatinya tidak tenang.

Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya tatkala kulit putihnya merasakan sebuah jari yang bergerak di leher belakangnya. Dinginnya tangan tersebut juga menusuk kulit lehernya. Adrenalinnya seperti terpacu kala tangan itu sedikit menancapkan kuku jari yang terasa tajam.

Kyungsoo bernafas dengan putus-putus, ingin rasanya ia menangis saat ini juga. Bahkan kepalanya terasa sangat kaku dan tidak sanggup untuk digerakkan, lebih tepatnya ia terlalu takut untuk _bergerak_."Si-siapa?"

"To-tolong pergilah. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu. Aku berjanji." Ucapnya dengan pelan. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan hawa dingin di daun telinganya. Dan sebuah bisikan mengisi indera pendengarannya, sebelum diakhiri dengan suara tawa lelaki yang keras.

 _"Stop!"_

 _"Stop, stop stop!"_

"Pergi dariku!" Kyungsoo berteriak dan menutup telinganya namun ia masih dapat mendengar suara itu di telinganya. Sebuah kalimat yang menuntut kepastian. Suatu kalimat yang pasti akan terjadi padanya. Suatu kalimat yang paling ingin ia hindari dari lelaki asing tersebut. Suatu kalimat yang menjadi awal mimpi buruknya,

 _"i will come to you."_

OooooOoo

"Apa yang kau inginkan?! Berhenti mengangguku!"

Seorang pria berbadan kecil merangkak ke sudut ruangan, rasanya seperti ia tidak bisa bernafas di dalam ruangan gelap gulita, terlalu banyak kenangan buruk yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Membawa dan menyimpan sebuah trauma pada bawah alam sadarnya.

 _"Baekhyun."_ Orang yang ketakutan tersebut menutup telinganya, menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Suara berat yang terus menghantui telinganya, suara yang tersimpan di memori otaknya.

"Jangan ganggu aku dan Kyungsoo. Kumohon."

"Pergilah! Jangan mendekatiku." Baekhyun menendang apapun yang ada di depannya dengan posisinya yang terduduk. Berharap kakinya akan mampu menendang _apapun itu_ yang ada di depannya.

"Aku sudah pergi! Kenapa kau terus mengangguku?!" Baekhun berteriak histeris saat kakinya ditarik dengan kuat oleh sesuatu yang tidak terlihat. Tubuhnya terus terbanting mengenai dinding dengan keras dan terulang beberapa kali. Ia bisa merasakan tulang-tulangnya seakan remuk di dalam.

Baekhyun terbatuk dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah dari mulutnya. Ia menangis dengan keras saat merasakan sebuah tangan mengelus lembut pipinya.

 _"Kenapa kau pergi?"_

 _"Aku membutuhkanmu."_

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia terlalu sibuk menangis dengan keras, kejadian dulu yang membuat dirinya trauma kembali berputar diotaknya. Kejadian yang pernah ia alami seperti yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo saat ini. Dan sekarang, ia merasa bahwa ia adalah orang jahat karena memberikan Kyungsoo sebuah pekerjaan seperti dirinya dulu.

Dan ini semua karena _dia_.

 _Dia_ yang membawa dirinya dan Kyungsoo kedalam situasi ini.

 _"Sst..jangan menangis."_

"Ke-Kenapa Kau melakukan itu pada Kyungsoo? Padaku?"

"Kyungsoo membutuhkanku. Ia meneleponku karena ia membutuhkanku." Kali ini Baekhyun menatap kegelapan di depannya, masih terbaring lemah di lantai yang dingin. Mengucapkan setiap kata dengan halus, ia sudah mengerti, menghadapi sesuatu di depannya saat ini haruslah dengan ketenangan.

 _"Dia membutuhkan Kyungsoo."_

 _"Seperti aku yang membutuhkanmu."_ Suara itu berbisik.

"Kenapa?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan pedih. Mana mungkin ia bisa hidup dengannya. Ia seperti air dan api yang tidak akan pernah bisa menyatu. Dan lagi, Baekhyun terlalu takut padanya.

 _"Aku dan Dia sama, kami berdua terjebak di dalam kegelapan tiada akhir."_

 _"Kami hanya butuh cahaya. Dan cahayaku adalah Kau, Baekhyun."_

Kepala Baekhyun terlalu sakit untuk mendengar setiap kata yang diucapkan olehnya. Matanya terasa sangat berat dan memaksa dirinya untuk segera tertutup. Sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya, Baekhyun mengucapkan sebuah nama yang sudah lama tidak ia ucapkan, sebuah nama yang baginya adalah kutukan.

 _"Chanyeol."_

 _ **Tbc**_

 _ **Preview chapter 3**_

 _"Kenapa Kau terus mengusikku?! Apa yang Kau inginkan?"_

 _"Aku tidak bisa, ini terlalu berat untukku."_

 _"Astaga Kyungsoo!"_

 _"Kyungsoo, dia terus mengikutiku."_

 _"There's no way out. We all know the choice. You stay or you die."_


	4. Chapter 3

Cast : Kim Kai/Do Kyungsoo

Park Chanyeol/Byun Baekhyun

Genre: Horror, romance.

.

.

.

 **Chapter** **3**

Setiap manusia pastilah memiliki jiwa, karena jiwa adalah benih kehidupan. Bahkan menurut sebagian orang yang percaya, jiwa akan selalu hidup meskipun manusia itu meninggal.

Namun bagaimana jika ada manusia hidup yang menyerah akan jiwa dalam tubuhnya?

...

Ketika pagi menjadi awal untuk semangat beraktivitas, Kyungsoo justru terlihat sangat kacau di atas ranjangnya. Mata bulatnya terlihat lesu membengkak dengan bola mata merah akibat terus membuka matanya sepanjang malam, rambutnya pun terlihat kusut, seakan Kyungsoo enggan hanya untuk merapikannya dengan tangannya.

Kyungsoo melihat jam dinding di kamarnya, menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Ia akhirnya bersyukur matahari sudah nampak, jadi ia bisa menghapus semua mimpi buruknya. Bahkan ia sadar semalam bukanlah sekedar mimpi.

Jujur, semenjak kejadian malam tadi, dimana sebuah suara serak yang sangat terdengar jelas ditelinganya membuat dirinya takut setengah mati. Ia bahkan tidak berani lagi menutup matanya.

Namun karena matahari yang sudah terlihat, membuat perasaan Kyungsoo kembali tenang, ia merasakan hangatnya matahari yang masuk ke jendelanya. Mungkin dirinya bisa beristirahat untuk beberapa jam, ia butuh istirahat. Persetan dengan boneka Kai.

Kyungsoo kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan, merasakan punggungnya yang entah mengapa terasa sakit. Pria mungil itu pun menutup matanya, dan hanya menjelang beberapa menit, Kyungsoo sudah pergi ke alam mimpi.

Tiga jam sudah berlalu, tidak ada tanda-tanda Kyungsoo akan bangun. Bahkan ia tidak sadar ketika sebuah suara decitan pintu terdengar sangat pelan dan mencekam.

Kamar itu tiba-tiba menjadi gelap seketika, matahari yang sebelumnya cerah, mendadak hilang ditutupi awan hitam. Udara hangat berubah menjadi udara dingin. Sebuah kaki lusuh dan kotor tanpa alas kaki menapak di antara lantai-lantai yang dingin, berjalan dengan pelan.

Seorang pemuda berjalan memasuki kamar Kyungsoo, memegang sebuah boneka yang menjadi mimpi buruk pria mungil yang sedang terlelap. Sebuah senyuman lebar terpatri di wajahnya yang juga lusuh dan kotor. Seperti ia tidak pernah membersihkan dirinya.

Langkah kaki itu lalu berhenti tepat di sisi ranjang Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu terdiam, tangan dengan kuku-kuku hitam dan panjangnya itu membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo, membuat sang pemuda kecil itu gemetar merasakan dinginnya udara. Mata gelapnya memperhatikan Kyungsoo dengan teliti.

Kekehan kecil terdengar dari mulut si pemuda. Ia meletakkan boneka _dirinya_ di samping tubuh Kyungsoo, menolehkan wajah _dirinya_ untuk berhadapan dengan wajah tidur Kyungsoo. Meyambut si pemuda kecil itu ketika ia bangun.

Ia merasa senang ketika dirinya berada di gendongan Kyungsoo.

Ia merasa senang ketika Kyungsoo bercerita untuknya sebelum tidur.

Bahkan meskipun replika _dirinya_ yang Kyungsoo sentuh, ia seperti dapat merasakan kehangatan tangan lembut pemuda itu.

 _Kai_ berterima kasih pada _Chanyeol_ yang telah membawakan cahaya untuknya.

...

Kyungsoo bergerak tidak nyaman, ia membuka matanya dari tidur panjangnya dan berniat merentangkan tangannya.

Namun pergerakannya terhenti ketika merasakan sesuatu menyentuh lengannya. Kyungsoo menoleh ke kanannya dan mendapati Kai berbaring di sisinya dengan mata yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Ah!" Kyungsoo berteriak dan terjatuh dari ranjangnya. Suara jantungnya tidak lagi dapat ia kontrol.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari lantai dan berjalan mundur menjauhi ranjang dimana Kai berbaring. Ia mematap Kai dengan garang, namun, tangan kecilnya gemetar ketika ia menunjuk boneka Kai.

"Kau!--"

"Kenapa Kau terus mengusikku?! Apa yang Kau inginkan?"

Orang yang melihat Kyungsoo pasti akan menganggap bahwa pemuda itu gila, karena ia terlihat seperti orang gila ketika berteriak pada sebuah boneka.

Kyungsoo tertawa, ia benar-benar bisa gila jika seperti ini terus. Pemuda itu menghela nafas pelan dan berjalan mendekati kembali boneka terkutuknya.

"Bagaimana dia bisa ke kamarku?" Bisik Kyungsoo, ia masih tidak paham dengan boneka itu. Ini terlalu menyeramkan, seperti film horor yang ia sering tonton.

"Kalau kau begini terus, aku akan pergi dari sini. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan uang dari orang tua mu yang aneh itu. Bagaimana bisa mereka mengadopsi boneka sebagai seorang anak?!"

Beberapa detik setelah mengatakan isi hatinya, ketika dirinya hendak berbalik untuk meninggalkan boneka itu, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mendengar suara bising seperti kaset rusak yang sangat keras. Kyungsoo menutup kedua telinganya karena suara itu membuat telinganya menjadi sakit.

Suara bising itu dalam sekejap berubah menjadi teriakan yang bersahutan. Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk, menutup kedua mata dan telinganya ketika dirinya mendengar suara orang-orang yang berteriak minta tolong.

Tubuh kecilnya kembali bergetar hebat, rasa takut menggerogoti dirinya. Jika ini hanya mimpi, tolong bangunkan dirinya sekarang juga.

"Aku tidak bisa, ini terlalu berat untukku." Mata bulatnya terbuka perlahan, terlihat tetesan air mata yang mulai turun membasahi wajah dan pipinya.

"Hentikan semuanya! Jangan lakukan ini!" Kyungsoo kini menangis dengan histeris, layaknya orang yang kehilangan pikirannya.

...

Di sebuah ruangan kecil dengan penerangan yang sangat minimal dan dinding yang bercorak hitam pekat, terlihat seorang pemuda kecil tertidur di atas ranjang yang kecil.

Pemuda itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya membuka kedua bola mata sipitnya.

Baekhyun bangkit dengan perlahan ketika merasakan tulangnya seperti diremukkan secara bersama-sama. Ia benar-benar merasa sakit.

"Aku dimana?" Baekhyun melihat sekitarnya dengan heran, kepalanya benar-benar sakit, ia bahkan tidak mampu mengingat kejadian sebelumnya.

Pemuda itu turun dari ranjangnya, berpegangan erat pada sisi ranjang, menahan dirinya agar tidak jatuh saat itu juga karena dirinya yang masih terlalu lemah.

Ia terdiam. Mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Kau sudah bangun." Baekhyun terlonjak kaget kala ia mendengar suara berat tepat di telinganya.

Dengan cepat dirinya berbalik menjauhi asal suara itu yang menyebabkan tubuhnya terjatuh karena gerakan tiba-tibanya.

Jantungnya berdetak kencang, seketika ingatannya kembali ke saat beberapa jam yang lalu.

Jam? Apakah bahkan ini baru beberapa jam?

"Astaga Kyungsoo!" Ketakutan Baekhyun untuk beberapa detik lenyap ketika ia kembali mengingat Kyungsoo yang mencoba meneleponnya.

Baekhyun harus kembali. Ia harus menolong Kyungsoo.

Ia harus pergi, bagaimanapun caranya.

"Dimana ini?" Baekhyun mencoba menutupi kegugupannya, menatap kegelapan yang ada di depannya.

Hening.

"Aku serius! Dimana aku sekarang?! Dimana Kyungsoo?!" Keheningan ini membuat kepala Baekhyun terasa sakit, ia takut, ia hanya ingin pulang, berkumpul kembali dengan keluarganya dan Kyungsoonya.

"Aku berbicara padamu!"

Baekhyun menegang merasakan jari-jari dingin yang menggelitik lehernya dengan perlahan. Air mata tidak sanggup lagi ia tahan, ketegangan ini benar-benar menyiksa.

"Ini dirumah _kita_."

Dengan nafas yang terengah, Baekhyun mencoba memberanikan dirinya untuk membalas,"Kita? Kau bercanda?"

"Aku ingin pulang."

"Aku bilang aku ingin pulang."

" _Tidak_."

"Aku tidak peduli, aku akan pulang." Baekhyun menahan nafasnya kala tangan dingin yang lehernya mencengkramnya dengan kuat. Menutup jalan nafasnya. Oksigen seakan sulit untuk dirinya hirup.

"Aku bilang _tidak_. Tidak _sekarang_ dan tidak _selamanya_."

Baekhyun memegang tangan dingin yang masih mencengkram lehernya, berusaha melepaskan tangan tersebut, sedangkan

air matanya terus membahasi wajahnya yang sudah memucat. Dadanya terus berusaha mendapatkan oksigen.

Ketika Baekhyun hampir menutup matanya, tangan itu tiba-tiba melepaskan dirinya, membuat dirinya mengambil kesempatan untuk meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Ini gila. Ia kira ia akan mati.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak kuat lagi. Kumohon.." Baekhyun terisak, ia menangis kencang. Ia merasa bebannya terlalu berat untuk dipikul. Ini terlalu tidak masuk akal.

Semua ini sangat tidak masuk akal.

Baekhyun berjalan mundur beberapa langkah, menyembunyikan dirinya di sudut ruangan yang kecil ini. Tubuh kecilnya bergetar dengan tangisan yang terus terdengar dari bibir kecilnya.

Tangisan itu semakin kencang saat dirinya kembali merasakan sebuah tangan yang mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Berhenti..--berhenti mengikutiku."

 _'Kyungsoo, dia terus mengikutiku. Tolong. Siapapun tolong aku.'_

 _Chanyeol_ tersenyum.

Ia tersenyum melihat pemuda kecil yang tidak berontak ketika dirinya mengelus rambut halusnya. Meskipun ia mendengar tangisan dari Baekhyun, ia tidak peduli, selama Baekhyun _bersamanya_ , ia akan melakukan _apapun_.

 _"There's no way out. We all know the choice. You stay or you die."_

Tbc

...

HAIII LAMA YA NUNGGUNYA? EHEHE, kuliah lagi sibuk, terlalu banyak tugas dan praktik. Maaf kalo gasesuai harapan.

Btw ribet ya mindahin dari wattpad ke ffn... mager mindahin draftnya.. kalo aku mindahin ini ke wattpad gimana?

Habis ini mau update yang mana?

Selamat malam, semoga pada suka ya


End file.
